


Falling For Y- Never Mind

by NotMyBestIdea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Suave is Stiles' middle name (where's a sarcasm font when you need one?)





	Falling For Y- Never Mind

**Author's Note:**

> From the [imagine-sterek](imagine-sterek.tumblr.com) Week of Firsts (March 2018): Day 1 - First Kiss.

Stiles sauntered toward Derek, his movements smooth and confident – in his head at least. He was doing pretty well, but he stumbled when he got closer and instead of sitting next to Derek on the couch, Stiles was sprawled across his legs. Which wasn’t a bad thing, but couldn’t he have done it in a sexy way? On purpose?

“This isn’t how I pictured this happening,” he muttered as he struggled to get up. Somehow he ended up sitting in Derek’s lap and he was pretty sure that was Derek’s fault. Not that he was complaining.

“Oh? Which part?”

“Hmm?” Derek’s face was _right there_. So distracting.

“What isn’t like you pictured? The date?” Derek’s eyebrows were drawing together. Not good.

“I was hoping my attempt at seduction would be a little more suave,” he said quickly. “Not so much literally throwing myself at you. Although I don’t think I could be blamed for throwing myself at you. I don’t understand how people aren’t throwing themselves at you all the time. Was our waiter hitting on you? I think-“

Derek leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. His hand was splayed across Stiles’ back, warm through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Oh.”

“I don’t mind you falling for me,” Derek murmured and Stiles’ brain came back online.

“Falling for- Did you seriously just-“ He threw his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed the smirk off his face.

 

 


End file.
